Pikachu vs Agumon
|-| SilverthehedgehogMan= Pikachu vs Agumon is a What-if? episode of Death Battle the battle including Ash's Pikachu from Pokémon vs Tai's Agumon from Digimon. Note: This battle will not include their trainers. Interlude Wiz: There are many rival franchises that exist, but today we will be talking about a childhood rivalry. Boomstick: One of them being Pokémon and the other being Digimon! Wiz: Both franchises have an adorable mascot. Boomstick: Those including Ash's Pikachu, the Pokémon... Wiz: And Tai's Agumon, the Digimon. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it is our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to see who would win a Death Battle. Pikachu Wiz: In the Kanto Region, a trainer has the choice of three starter Pokémon. Those being Bulbasaur, the grass type, Charmander, the fire type, or Squirtle, the water type. Boomstick: But it was a different story for ten year old Ash Ketchum! Wiz: When Ash arrived at Professor Oak's Laboratory to receive his Pokémon, all three had already been claimed by other trainers, but Professor Oak had one extra Pokémon. Boomstick: Pikachu! Wiz: Pikachu is known as the mouse Pokémon, and when several of these Pokémon gather, their electricity could build and cause lightning storms. Boomstick: You can't just read off old Pokédex entries! Wiz: Actually, I can, because were trying to give an idea about the Pokémon first, before we go into detail about the one that belongs to Ash, so anyway, when Pikachu was first received by Ash, he didn't really like him. Boomstick: That's an understatement Wiz, he was a dick to him! He fucking laughed at him every time he failed to catch a Pidgey!. Wiz: Although, Pikachu started to change after a Spearow attack, so now Ash and Pikachu are best friends and have traveled through many regions together. Boomstick: Throughout their Pokémon journey, Pikachu has learned multiple attacks such as Thunderbolt, this attack has a ten percent chance of paralyzing it's opponent. He also knows an attack known as Thunder, which has a higher chance of paralyzing than Thunderbolt and is stronger, but less accurate unless it's raining. Wiz: Pikachu also knows Quick Attack, which is a priority move, meaning it is guaranteed to attack first, unless the opponent is to use a move that is faster such as Extreme Speed. He also knows Iron Tail, this is a steel attack which is useful for if he is to fight against a rock type and it has a ten percent chance of lowering one's defense. Boomstick: Let's not forget about Electro Ball, which is a ball of electricity! He also knows Volt Tackle, meaning one of his parent's must have been holding a Light Ball before they went off and had sex. Wiz: Boomstick! We don't need to ruin childhoods! Anyway, Pikachu has a decent moveset, but there is more to consider. Pikachu's electric attacks give him STAB, which is an acronym for Same Type Attack Bonus, meaning his electric attacks do more damage than a non electric type Pokémon's electric attacks. Boomstick: This Pikachu is also a nightmare to Team Rocket who fail everytime to try and steal him. I also think that this Pikachu is a hack, because he has used Electric attacks on Golem and Rhydon and defeated them, which is impossible! Wiz: I'm not sure about that, but I guess that Pikachu must have some unique abilities. Boomstick: But Pikachu is not flawless! His defenses are not that great, any attack associated with the ground is likely to defeat him, and keep in mind that he doesn't have a lot of solo experience. Wiz: Do not underestimate him though, think about how many times Ash has had to deal with those shocks of his. Pikachu: Pikachu! Agumon Wiz: One day while at Summer camp, there was a kid named Tai Kamiya. He and his friends were supposed to have a good summer they're together, but things did not go as planned. Boomstick: Instead, they got a gift from God that was some devices, because technology is all kids like these day. And since kids obsess over technology, they were sure to grab hold of them without even thinking about what could happen and were taken away to some fantasy world! Wiz: They were taken place known as the Digital World, after waking up there, Tai had encountered a pink blob creature known as... Boomstick: Kirby! Just kidding, it's actually Koromon, it looks like Kirby though, am I right? Wiz: No, not really. Boomstick: Damn it Wiz! Wiz: Anyway, Koromon is a Digimon, and this Kormon was created to be partners with Tai. He is there to protect him from any harm that comes his way. Boomstick: Although, as Koromon, he couldn't do much for him, but he soon was able to once he digivolved into Agumon, a fire breathing lizard. Wiz: As Agumon, he has now become stronger. He is capable of breathing fireballs known as Pepper Breath. He is able to shoot up to three of them at once, and is also capable of charging them. These fireballs are capable of melting quickly melting ice and can even destroy black gears. He also has the baby volcano ability were he can make a huge explosion out of one big fireball. Boomstick: He also has multiple abilities with those claws of his, if he wants he can just scratch his opponents with him, but that's not all! He can also use them as an uppercut attack, and he can even charge them to become more powerful. Wiz: There is also the Cross fire, with this he gathers enough power to either bite his opponent or claw at them. Boomstick: Did we forget to mention that as Koromon, he put up a fight with Ogremon, then once he digivolved, he took him out with one pepper breath. Wiz: That is true, but Agumon is not perfect. Agumon has little experience without Tai, and not only that, but when he is with Tai, he often has him Digivolve which he can not do without him. Agumon is not used to fighting as just Agumon, so this may be difficult for him. Boomstick: He also relies on food to keep him going, similar to Goku sometimes. Wiz: But let's not underestimate this lizard, he has still has a lot going for him in his base form, and we'll just have to see if he can handle this. Agumon: Pepper Breath! Death Battle Ash, Misty, Brock and Pikachu were walking through the forest, but are soon encountered by Team Rocket in their Meowth Balloon. Ash: Team Rocket! Pikachu: Pika! Jessie: Prepare for Trouble! James: And make it Double! Jessie: To protect the world from devastation! James: To unite all people within our nation! Jessie: To denounce the evils of truth and love! James: To extend our reach to the stars above! Jessie: Jessie! James: James! Jessie: Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light! James: Surrender now or prepare to fight! Meowth: Meowth, that’s right! Brock: What do you guys want this time?! Jessie: We’re here to steal Pikachu. James pulled out a cannon which launched a claw that pulled Pikachu away. The Balloon started flying away, but Ash stopped it, by having sending out Charizard, who used flamethrower on the balloon causing them to blast off and they had also dropped Pikachu. Charizard wasn’t able to catch Pikachu, and he fell somewhere in the forest. Ash: Pikachu! Misty: Ash, we need to go find him! Brock: He can’t be too far. Ash: Alright, let’s go! Ash had Charizard return his Pokéball then he and the others went off to find Pikachu. (Meanwhile on the other side of the forest) Tai, Matt, Sora, Mimi, Joe, Izzy, T.K., Kari and their Digimon were walking around trying to find something to eat. Tai: We need to find some food soon, I’m hungry. Agumon: Hey, I think I know where I can find some, I’ll be right back. After a while, Agumon had not returned and the others were wondering when we would come back. Tai: What’s taking Agumon so long? Matt: Why would you even let him leave by himself? Tai: I don’t know, but I’m getting worried, I better go find him. Sora: We’re coming with you Tai. Tai: Alright, let’s go! Tai and the others left to find Agumon. (Over to where Pikachu landed in the forest) Pikachu had fallen on a tree and then fell off not realizing where he was, while that happened he had knocked an apple off the tree. Pikachu chased after the apple. Agumon noticed the apple rolling away and chased after it. Pikachu and Agumon then ran into each other when trying to get the apple. Agumon: Hey, I was trying to get the apple. Pika: (angrily) Pika! Pikachu and Agumon both looked at the apple, then they looked at each other. FIGHT! Pikachu and Agumon came running toward each other. Agumon was trying to scratch Pikachu, but Pikachu used Quick Attack, which was too fast for Agumon. Pikachu’s Quick Attack knocked Agumon on the ground. While Agumon was on the ground Pikachu used Iron Tail on him to keep him there. Afterward Pikachu ran toward the apple and picked it up, he was about to take a bite, but then Agumon got up and used his claws to scratch him. The scratches Agumon gave to Pikachu caused him to drop the apple. To prevent Pikachu from getting the apple back, Agumon decided to use Pepper Breath. Agumon: Pepper Breath! The fireball hit Pikachu. Pikachu felt a little burn, but he was able to deal with it. Pikachu: Pikachu! Pikachu used thunderbolt on Agumon. Agumon felt some shock from the thunderbolt, but he was fine. Agumon and Pikachu then used thunderbolt and Pepper Breath again. Pikachu: Pika! Agumon: Pepper Breath! The fireball that Agumon spit out and the bolt of thunder from Pikachu were supposed to hit their opponent but instead hit each other creating a small explosion. The explosion caused the apple to go flying away from them. Both Pikachu and Agumon chased after the apple, and while they were at it, they continued to fight. While the two chased after the apple, Pikachu was able to outspeed Agumon, and he pushed him causing him to fall behind. Agumon: Hey, what was that for? Agumon saw as Pikachu was running toward the apple, he needed to think of something quickly, he continued running in the same direction as Pikachu hoping to catch up to him. Agumon soon caught up to Pikachu as he was about to get ahold of the apple. Agumon: Pepper Breath! Agumon spit out three fireballs which blocked Pikachu from getting ahold of the apple, then he used his claws to uppercut Pikachu. Pikachu: Pika! Pikachu fell to the ground and watched as Agumon picked up the apple. Pikachu still wanted the apple, so he managed to get up and fight Agumon. Pikachu used thunderbolt on Agumon which caused him to drop the apple. Agumon felt a little pain from the shock, but he was able to brush it off. Agumon: You’re still not giving up? Agumon and Pikachu looked at each other, then they looked at the apple, then they looked at each other again. Pikachu used thunderbolt and Agumon used Pepper Breath and this time, they both got hit by the attacks. Pikachu was just fine after the hit, but Agumon had been paralyzed by Pikachu’s thunderbolt. Pikachu knew he had the chance when he saw that Agumon was paralyzed and used Iron Tail on him. Agumon fell to the ground, but it wasn’t over for him, he managed to get up and continue, but his speed had been halved due to the paralysis. Agumon charged a Pepper Breath and aimed for Pikachu. He then spit out a big fireball, but Pikachu managed to dodge it easily due to Agumon’s paralysis and Pikachu’s speed. While Agumon was still dealing with the Paralysis, Pikachu charged up a ball of electricity and hit Agumon with it. Agumon fell to the ground after taking that hit and he had trouble getting up, because he was not only injured, but still paralyzed. Agumon thought it was over for him, but then he didn’t feel paralyzed anymore and he managed to get back up and continue fighting. Pikachu started using Thunder, but due to the attack’s low accuracy, it kept missing. Agumon: You can’t beat me, now I better charge this up. Agumon charged up his claw attack and began scratching Pikachu with them. Then he charged up a Pepper Breath which let out another big fireball which hit Pikachu this time, since he was no longer paralyzed. Pikachu was still able to continue after taking the fireball, but he was having difficulty fighting back. Agumon took advantage of Pikachu’s situation and used his Baby Volcano ability on him. He let out a giant fireball and hit Pikachu causing him to go flying. Agumon was about to grab hold of the apple, but the Baby Volcano caused the apple to go flying as well and it went in Pikachu’s direction, so he went that way. Agumon had found the apple, but he had also found Pikachu who was on the ground. Pikachu struggled to get up, but he had really wanted the apple so he managed to get up to prevent Agumon from eating it. Pikachu tried using thunder again, but it continued to miss. Agumon: I’m sorry, but I need to eat. Agumon was about to bite into the apple, but Pikachu slapped Agumon’s arm causing him to drop it. Pikachu: Pika! Agumon: Why are you still trying to take the apple from me? Agumon charged up an attack and bit Pikachu’s arm. Pikachu started to scream, because of the pain of Agumon’s teeth going into Pikachu’s skin. Pikachu was so angry by Agumon’s attack and he had shocked him. Agumon had let go of Pikachu after being shocked, but it was not over. Pikachu was very angry with Agumon biting into him, he was so angry that he had charged up an attack. It seemed like he was using Quick Attack on Agumon, but it was more than Quick Attack. Pikachu had lighting all over him and got ready to hit Agumon. It was Volt Tackle. Agumon: Oh no! Pikachu hit Agumon with Volt Tackle then he used iron tail on him knocking him to the ground. Pikachu then used thunder and this time it hit. Agumon was stuck on the ground and couldn’t do anything about it, he was too injured to continue. He just watched as Pikachu picked up the apple. Agumon: This can’t be! Pikachu was about to bite into the apple, but then he looked at Agumon and was about to cry. Pikachu broke the apple in half and gave one half to Agumon and ate the other. K.O.! Ash and Tai's groups both made it to Pikachu and Agumon and saw that both of them we're fine even though Agumon was severely injured. Results Boomstick: For the first time, this battle ends in a friendship! What the hell! Wiz: It is true that there was no death in this battle, but there was still a victory and there is a reason for the it. First off, Pikachu is a lot faster than Agumon, so Pikachu's attacks were more likely to hit. Boomstick: Pikachu has also done so much more without Ash than Agumon has done without Tai. It is true that neither of them do as well without their trainer, but Agumon has never really done anything without Tai, Pikachu has had to somethings without Ash before. Wiz: Pikachu has also defeated bigger opponents than Agumon. Before you disagree, let me explain something. Most big opponents that Agumon has fought were when he had digivolved into Greymon, and he was not allowed to digivolve in this battle, because Tai was not included. Without digivolving, Agumon lacks a lot of strength, while Pikachu has managed to take down Pokemon such as Rhydon and Golem who are immune to electricity. Boomstick: This outcome wasn't too shocking! Wiz: The winner is Pikachu. Trivia Cameos: *Ash *Misty *Brock *Charizard *Jessie *James *Meowth *Tai *Sora *Matt *Joe *Mimi *Izzy *TK *Kari Who do you want to win? Pikachu Agumon Did you agree with this battle's outcome? Yes No I don't know |-| RatedMforMario= Pikachu VS Agumon is the season 2 premiere of RatedM's DEATH BATTLE! Series featuring Pikachu, from the Pokémon series and Agumon, from the Digimon series in a fight to the end! Description Pokémon VS Digimon! Which adorable mascot will come out on top?! Interlude When it comes to attracting kids, the mascot is usually the one who does so. Pikachu, the quick-footed mouse and main protagonist of the Pokémon series! and Agumon, Digimon's main protagonist. For THIS bout, we'll set a few rules. NO Digilution, Z-Moves, and Prep time. Also, Both Ash and Tai's creatures will be used. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out WHO would win...A DEATH BATTLE! Pikachu When looking at the Pikachu species on their own, it's either a hit and run for these little guys, but when looking at them closer, they are definitely deadly mice. With the ability to match the power of an electrical power plant, Pikachu's definitely got the skills to fight. Yeah, the little guys can shoot lighting and paralyze opponents! The minimum to paralyze someone with electricity is 500 volts. Given how Pikachu's body and electrical power are seen, the power of his Thunderbolt comes in at 4000 volts! Pikachu's also LIGHTNING quick! With his Quick Attack, you won't know what hit you! In addition, contrary to popular belief, Pikachu is actually extremely durable! Ash's Pikachu has withstood hits from the likes of Mewtwo, Regice, and Latios! All legendary Pokemon who are extremely powerful! Also, Pikachu's lightning is so strong, that it gives the games a "FUCK YOU!" and electrocutes GROUND TYPE POKEMON! Holy shit! That's some hardcore dedication! Well, Pikachu's level should be over 100, considering all the fights he appeared and fought in! Pikachu is definitely able to be scaled to Charizard, Ash's most powerful Pokemon currently and Charizard's strength is so strong that it can even take down ARTICUNO. Pikachu also one-shotted a Golem, with a THUNDERBOLT! Needless to say, Ash was lucky to have arrived late. Pikachu: Pi-Pikachu! Agumon In a world similar to ours, there are mysterious yet powerful creatures called Digimon. Where have I heard that 'mon name before...? One of these Digimon is Agumon, a small reptile Digimon. Yeah, there's many of these lil' guys but the one we're using belongs to Tai, because, well, that's the main one. And besides, all of base Agumon's attacks are the ones that are natrually. Tai's Agumon is one of a kind, heck, it's like another Digimon entirely. It knows Pepper Breath, an attack that makes it release a small fireball at it's opponent. It's claws are also good for scratching. Agumon's attacks consist of Claw Attack, Mach Jab, Cross Fire, Spirit Fire, and Pepper Breath. Claw Attack attacks FEROCIOUSLY, Mach Jab can jab a really strong punch, and Spit Fire and Pepper Breath both shoot out hot fire. Agumon is also a resilent fighter being able to tank many blows! Why does he look like a Pokemon though? Was he a rejected concept or... Agumon has performed many feats, like surviving many battles against DEADLIER Digimon! I guess he's not so bad for a small little creature! Fight Pikachu is seen walking through a forest, sees an apple, and runs towards it. He then bumps into the Digimon, Agumon. Agumon: Ouch! Watch out! Pikachu: Pi-pikachu! Agumon: It's MY apple! Back off! Pikachu: PIKA! Agumon: Okay then, let's do this! FIGHT! Pikachu uses Thundershock but Agumon quickly uses Pepper Breath to counter it, but it proves too much and hits Agumon. Agumon gets up and uses his claws and begins scratching Pikachu. Pikachu gets scratched into a tree and falls immediately. Agumon sees his chance and unleashes a Pepper Breath, making a small explosion. Agumon: Whew... But he sees Pikachu dashing towards him and the quick-footed electric mouse Pokemon hits him with a Quick Attack, landing several hits on Agumon. Pikachu then uses Thunderbolt, hitting Agumon, and Agumon is launched back. The reptilian Digimon then runs towards the small quick footed mouse Pokemon and tries to attack, only for Pikachu to use Quick Attack and counter him. Pikachu then jumps and releases an Electro Ball attack but Agumon dodges and tries to scratch Pikachu only to be countered by an Iron Tail attack, in which Pikachu starts to hit Agumon. Agumon then lands a hit on Pikachu, which sends him back, hitting a tree. Agumon then uses Pepper Breath and a small but effective explosion is seen. Agumon then sits down in exhaustion. Agumon: Gee...I hope that did it... But then he sees yellow sparks around the fire that was made by the explosion, and sees a small pair of ears and jumps back, ready to fight, but Pikachu proves to be too quick, and attacks the reptilian Digimon, causing him to launched at a great distance. Agumon then starts to use Pepper Breath multiple times, trying to attack Pikachu, but fails as Pikachu dodges the miniature fire hazard. Agumon then shoots out a Pepper Breath, which Pikachu dodges, but Agumon counter attacks and hits him. Agumon then starts to punch Pikachu multiple times, causing Pikachu to cough up some blood. Agumon then punches Pikachu really hard, and it sends Pikachu in the air. Pikachu lands and starts to perform a devastating combo on Agumon. KI Announcer: ULTRA COMBO! Agumon then bites Pikachu and makes the small Pokemon shriek and starts to attack him. Agumon then throws Pikachu into a tree. Pikachu then gets up and Quick Attacks Agumon a few times. Agumon then grabs Pikachu and combos Pikachu. KI Announcer: C-C-C-COMBO BREAKER! Agumon then begins to scratch Pikachu but Pikachu manages to block a couple of times with his Iron Tails but Agumon persists and keeps attacking. Agumon then Mach Jabs Pikachu. Pikachu is sent into the air but Pikachu uses the opportunity in the air, prepares an Iron Tail, curls up in a ball and spins. Meanwhile, Agumon then starts to sit down, thinking Pikachu is out of sight. Agumon: Whoo....that was one tough cookie...hey, at least I get my apple! Pikachu then falls and while spinning, and decapitates the Digimon, and falls gracefully and grabs the apple. KO! Pikachu picks up the apple and runs off with it. Conclusion What. The. FU-''' This battle was SO, SO close as both were EXTREMELY durable, and about as equally strong. Keep in mind, this battle was done using base Agumon and Pikachu, excluding WarGreymon, Greymon or Primal Pikachu. Popup: While Greymon or WarGreymon may have been able to defeat Pikachu, Primal Pikachu literally has the power of a God, countering it anyway. '''True. Pikachu has the advantage in spped and even power! Base Agumon could never do anything Pikachu has ever accomplished like taking down Regice or Latios! And if you think about it, Pikachu has beaten foes tougher than Agumon has ever defeated! Looks like Agumon got way too a-HEAD of himself! The Winner is a Pikachu. Category:SilverthehedgehogMan Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Pokemon vs Digimon' themed Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Mascots' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016 Category:RatedMforMario